


Happy Valentines Day

by _woollyhat (woollyhat)



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tom/OC - Freeform, Tom/reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom/ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollyhat/pseuds/_woollyhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wakes you up on Valentines Day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> much cute  
> very valentine  
> wow  
> such present

”Good morning, sweetheart.”

You groaned as Tom’s fingers brushed against your cheek. His embrace was so warm...

“Happy valentines day.”

Tom’s hand lifted a package into your vision. It was a small, red box with a silver heart shaped sticker glued onto the lid. You bit your lip.

“I don’t have anything for you”, you mumbled, a knot in your stomach forming. You hadn’t thought of that... and Tom, the endless romantic, had gotten you something.

“I don’t care”, Tom whispered in your ear. “I don’t need anything else but you.”

You smiled and turned in his embrace to face him, holding the package. With a smile, he placed a gentle kiss on your lips.

 “Open your present”, he said. His eyes were glimmering in the dim light of your bedroom. You smiled and kissed him gently before turning your attention to the little red box. You lifted the lid off and picked up a little card with a teddy bear hugging a heart on it. Inside were a few words written in Tom’s handwriting;

**I wake up smiling every morning and go to bed happy every night,**

**and that is thanks to you. I cannot live without having you close.**

**I love you eternally,**

**Tom**

You bit your lip and looked at him, tears in your eyes. He smiled and kissed you softly, making little sparks fly through your body.

“I love you”, he whispered against your lips. You kissed him again.

“I love you too.”

You looked into the box and found a mini teddy bear hugging a heart, like the one on the card, tickets to a show you’d wanted to see for so long and a little box with a beautiful necklace in it. It was rather simple, a silver chain with a silver heart, but beautiful nevertheless, mostly because it was a sign of Tom’s love towards you. You put the things on the bedside table with a smile and turned to Tom, cuddling up against him. He put his arms around you and held you close, whispering words of how much he loved you into your ear. You just lay there, savouring the sound of his voice, the feeling of his warm body, his scent, everything. This moment was perfect. Tom was perfect.


End file.
